mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spoon
in Ponyville |occupation = Student |eyes = Moderate violet |mane = Two shades of light azureish gray |coat = Cornflower bluish gray |misc1 = Accessories |misc1text = Pale opal |relatives = Unidentified mother Salad Fork (cousin) |cutie mark = |voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Kateřina Březinová (Czech) Cathy Boquet (French) Anne Helm (German, season 1) Jill Schulz (German, season 2 onward) Luca Szabó (''Hungarian, season 1) Zsanett Czető (Hungarian, season 3) Fanni Gulás (Hungarian, seasons 4-5) Gea Riva (Italian) Asami Yoshida (Japanese, seasons 1-2) Shinobu Izumi (Japanese, season 3) Yeo Yoon-mi (Korean) Noorhayati Maslini Omar (Malaysian, S1E12) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish) Agatha Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese,except S1E12) Mirela Corbeanu (Romanian, seasons 1-2) Corina Cernea (Romanian, season 3) Anda Tămășanu (Romanian, season 4) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, seasons 2-3) Olga Golovanova (Russian, seasons 4-5) Karla Falcón (Latin American Spanish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3 and 5) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 4) |singing voice = Ambre Grouwels (French) Tímea Sági (Hungarian) Maria Iwaschenko (Russian) |headercolor = #AAB6BE |headerfontcolor = #E9EDF1}} Silver Spoon is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie, alongside her best friend Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth," which implies being born into wealth and privilege.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their marks recently, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the guest of honor and her friend, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the blank flank ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open for them to explore. Silver Spoon later watches the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers. Season two She appears in The Return of Harmony Part 1. In The Cutie Pox, she tries to prove that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she is seen smiling when "Princess Erroria" gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. In Ponyville Confidential, she makes a small background appearance, looking at Featherweight's cutie mark. Season three In One Bad Apple, she and Diamond Tiara become friends with Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan who also bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but Babs ends up standing up to them and stops being a bully. Season four She and Diamond Tiara appear in the Flight to the Finish. They attempt to undermine the Cutie Mark Crusaders' bid to be chosen as official flag bearers for the Equestria Games by mocking Scootaloo's inability to fly. In the end, their scheme fails, and the Crusaders are chosen to be flag bearers. Silver Spoon appears again briefly in Pinkie Pride, during Pinkie the Party Planner. Diamond Tiara takes her milkshake, but Silver Spoon takes it back while she is singing. She and Diamond Tiara appear very briefly in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. She also appears in Filli Vanilli. .]] In Twilight Time, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara learn of the Crusaders' "Twilight Time", their personal learning sessions with Princess Twilight Sparkle, and ask to come along. After this initial encounter, Silver and Diamond tell the rest of their classmates about Twilight Time and pressure the Crusaders in letting them spend time with Twilight as well. When the Crusaders later try to exclude Silver and the others from Twilight Time, she and Diamond lead the other foals to the Golden Oak Library against their wishes. When the Crusaders are unable to perform the tasks they'd been learning during Twilight Time, Silver Spoon teases them, remarking that they didn't come to learn from Twilight. At this, Twilight points out that none of the other foals came to learn either, and Silver leaves the library in disappointment among her classmates. Silver Spoon makes a cameo appearance alongside Diamond Tiara and other ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Season five Silver Spoon appears alongside Diamond Tiara in Bloom & Gloom during Apple Bloom's first dream. The pair of bullies this time teases Apple Bloom for having the "lamest cutie mark ever." Later in the episode, Silver Spoon along with other townsfolk start running from a Twittermite infestation that's destroying Ponyville. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Silver unintentionally hurts Diamond's chances of getting the vote for class president. First, she accidentally reveals Diamond's plan to erect a statue of herself after being elected, then later encourages her to show the voters she actually cares about them; in both cases Diamond angrily lashes out at her, souring the voters' opinions. After Diamond loses, she discovers that Silver Spoon didn't even vote for her. When Diamond confronts her, Silver Spoon points out that she yelled at her just for trying to help. After Diamond runs off in anger, Silver Spoon says that she doesn't "have to follow her drum any more." By the end of the episode, the two appear to have reconciled. Silver Spoon, along with the rest of the school ponies, meets Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. She also appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends Are Always There For You. Season six In On Your Marks, Silver Spoon appears baking a pie with Diamond Tiara and "Peach Fuzz" during Out On My Own. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, she briefly appears during Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise). In The Cart Before the Ponies, she appears during Cheerilee's physics lecture, and then walking out of the schoolhouse along with Diamond Tiara. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Silver Spoon briefly appears with Diamond Tiara and Pipsqueak near Ponyville town hall. Season seven In Parental Glideance, Silver Spoon and her classmates applaud Scootaloo on her school report. In Fame and Misfortune, she briefly appears in line outside the school for a copy of Twilight's friendship journal. Season eight In Marks for Effort, Silver Spoon polishes her table while she and her classmates are cleaning up Cheerilee's classroom. Season nine In She's All Yak, Silver Spoon appears in the reused image of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Fit Right In. In The Last Crusade, Silver Spoon appears in Cheerilee's class and at the CMC appreciation party. Her cutie mark appears on Auntie Lofty's quilt. In A Trivial Pursuit, Diamond Tiara appears walking alongside Silver Spoon in the background just as Twilight and Spike arrive at the Trivia Trot location. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Silver Spoon appears with other Earth ponies as Ponyville closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Silver Spoon briefly appears as a fully grown mare in future Ponyville and also as a filly in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in the comics In IDW Publishing's comic series, a changeling resembling Silver Spoon appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE. On pages 13–15 and 24, she and Diamond Tiara give "advice" to ponies at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival. On page 3, she appears as an attendant of Apple Con 45. Of , she appears on cover A. In , Silver Spoon competes alongside Diamond Tiara and Prancy Drew against the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a Ponyville Schoolhouse scavenger hunt. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, she takes part in a town-wide feud between two halves of Ponyville, eventually cooperating with the Crusaders in a pageant. On page 8, she appears in Cheerilee's class when Shadow Lock's magic causes the Mane-iac to appear in the real world. In , Silver Spoon is one of several foals the CMC call upon to help clean up White Tail Woods. She initially complains about having to clean up a mess she didn't make, but Diamond Tiara makes a motivational speech to convince her and the others to keep going. Other depictions Chapter books Silver Spoon appears in the Ponyville Mysteries books Schoolhouse of Secrets and The Tail of the Timberwolf, accusing Lilymoon of enchanting the schoolhouse classroom in the former and hailing her as a hero in the latter. My Little Pony (mobile game) Silver Spoon is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. An in-game advertisement for her used fanart depicting her as a grown mare, though her in-game character model matches her usual appearance. Her in-game description reads, "A wealthy and privileged filly, Silver Spoon is the best pony pal of Diamond Tiara." Future Silver Spoon is unlocked when the player unlocks Future Sweetie Belle, Future Scootaloo, Future Big Mac, Future Sugar Belle, Future Diamond Tiara and Future Apple Foal in the Cutie Mark Deuxsaders event. Her in-game description reads, "It isn't ours to speculate on Silver Spoon's future, but we'd bet she develops a true sense of herself -- while still valuing her best, lifelong friendship." The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DIAMOND TIARA and SILVER SPOON believe that money and expensive baubles can buy happiness. Together, the pretentious pair enjoy teasing young ponies who haven't gotten their cutie marks.'' Volume II guidebook ''SILVER SPOON leads a privileged life. She's been given everything she could possible want. Sometimes she wonders if it'll ever be enough. In the meantime, she'll just keep on buying things she doesn't need.'' Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Silver Spoon has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. A brushable toy of Silver Spoon was leaked in late June 2013. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Personality Silver Spoon shares many similar traits with Diamond Tiara such as being snooty, stuck-up, and petty, often calling other ponies without cutie marks "blank flanks". However, she seems to be the follower, with Diamond Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern for her feelings. At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, Silver Spoon tries to cheer Diamond Tiara up, but Diamond Tiara ignores her. In Family Appreciation Day, she shows genuine interest in Granny Smith's story and is the first one to clap when it's finished, even after she and Diamond Tiara had denounced Granny Smith's odd behavior as something Apple Bloom should be ashamed of. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, she reforms during Diamond Tiara's own change of heart. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Marks in Time, card #72 U of Silver Spoon states, "Just because Silver Spoon stopped being a bully doesn't mean she's going to stop being really, really bossy sometimes." Quotes Gallery See also *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (EG) * * * *Characters with a similar name: Silver Spanner, Silver Zoom, Silver Frames, Silver Berry, Silver Shill, Silver Stream, Silverspeed, Sheriff Silverstar, Roger Silvermane, and Silverstream. References de:Silver Spoon es:Silver Spoon gl:Silver Spoon it:Silver Spoon ja:シルバースプーン ko:실버 스푼 no:Silver Spoon pl:Silver Spoon ru:Силвер Спун sv:Silver Spoon Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters